Computer systems generally utilize auxiliary memory storage devices having media on which data can be written and from which data can be read for later use. A direct access storage device (disk drive) incorporating rotating magnetic disks is commonly used for storing data in magnetic form on the disk surfaces. Data is recorded on concentric, radially spaced tracks on the disk surfaces. Magnetic heads are then used to read data from the tracks on the disk surfaces.
FIGS. 1-2 illustrate a method of manufacturing a coil structure associated with a magnetic head, in accordance with the prior art. FIG. 1 illustrates a cross-sectional view of an initial stack 100 with which a prior art coil structure may be manufactured. As shown, the stack 100 includes a first layer 102 including Al2O3 or some other substrate material. Deposited on the first layer 102 is a second layer 104 including Cr or the like. A third layer 106 is deposited on the second layer 104. The third layer 106 is constructed from a conductive material such as Cu or the like.
On the third layer 106 is a fourth layer 108 including masked photoresist that defines a plurality of channels 110. Such channels 110, in turn, define a coil structure. Deposited in the channels 110 is a conductive material 111 such as Cu or the like.
FIG. 2 illustrates another cross-sectional view of the stack 100 of FIG. 1 after various processes. In particular, a protective layer may be positioned on the conductive material in the channels 110 of FIG. 1 so that the fourth layer 108 may be removed using a wet or plasma etch process while portions of the third layer 106 thereunder may be removed utilizing an ion milling process. As a result of the foregoing process, the conductive material 111 takes the form of a coil structure. Various well-known processes may then be exploited to incorporate the coil structure in a magnetic head for use. For example, another layer of photoresist may be applied, and leads may be connected to the conductive material 111 of the coil structure.
A coil structure is thus provided with a certain aspect ratio (B/A). As is well known, high aspect ratios are desirable. Traditionally, however, such aspect ratio is limited due to inherent deficiencies with the ion milling process. For example, ion milling may exhibit difficulties in removing the third layer 106 if the (A) dimension is too small. As a result of such deficiencies, aspect ratios are typically less than six (6).
There is thus a need for a magnetic head coil structure and a method of manufacturing the same with high aspect ratios without the problems associated with the prior art.